


Void Return's

by DerekLee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, inspiration from tumblr user daunt's artwork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:52:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerekLee/pseuds/DerekLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo thought he had everything planned perfectly. Turns out, he didn't plan for this to happen between him and Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Void Return's

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspiration for this story from a piece of daunt's ( daunt.tumblr.com ) artwork! Enjoy.

Theo smirked, and looked at Stiles. “I didn’t lie about why I came to Beacon Hills, you know. I said I came for a pack, and I did come for one. But the pack I want. It doesn’t include Scott.” Theo spat, and continued talking. “I came for the for the Banshee, the were-coyote. I came for the dark kitsune, the beta with anger issues!” He looked Stiles in the eye when he said his next words. “I came for Void Stiles! And that, that’s the pack I want. Unfortunately it doesn’t include

Scott.”

Theo saw a change in Stiles’ demeanor. The other male stalked towards him, and struck him across the face with such force that he fell to the floor. Theo brought his hand up to his mouth, and touched his lip gently. He looked at his fingers, covered in crimson.

“You’re a goner, now. No ones going to protect you. Not from me.” Stiles loomed over him, and his eyes widened.

“Stiles! Wait!” Theo stared up at Stiles, mouth hanging open as he watched the other kneel over him.

“You think that at the snap of your fingers we’re all going to follow you and your orders?” He chuckled darkly, and encircled his fingers around Theo’s neck.

Theo’s claws and teeth elongated, and he wrapped a hand around Stiles’ wrist. Claws digging into his wrist and broke skin. “Do you think someone like _you_ …” He trailed off, and tightened his hold on Theo’s neck and watched him gasp and struggle for air. “Could control **something** like me?” Stiles’ voiced changed, it was darker, and laced with an older man’s voice. It must have been Void talking.

“I’m not going to kill you though. Don’t worry, Theo.” Stiles released his hands, and stared down at Theo. The young wolf sucked in some air and coughed out some blood from his busted lip.

“I’m going to break you, and use you.” Stiles tilted his head to the left, and reached out to lightly wipe blood from Theo’s lip, and brought the finger to his mouth and sucked it off.

“Yeah right,” Theo scoffed, and smacked Stiles’ hand away. Theo felt vulnerable. He felt the skin on his lip pulling together and repairing itself.

“Let’s go, pretty boy.” Stiles stood up and pulled Theo up from the floor by the collar of his shirt.

Theo was forced up from the ground harshly, and he smoothed down his shirt. Ignoring the ‘pretty boy’ remark. “Go where?” He asked warily.

“You’re coming with me and you don’t have a choice. I’m stronger than you, and I think you’re very aware of that. So get in the car so we can chat.” Stiles got in the front seat of his jeep, which was still miraculously running. He planned to steal a new one eventually. Theo eventually did get in the passenger seat and looked over at him. Stiles smirked slightly before starting up the Jeep’s engine and drove down the road. “You know, Theo. I don’t like liars. I don’t like being lied to. I don’t like people lying to the people I know. Acting like they have the upper hand when they don’t. Do you?” Stiles looked away from the road and gave the werewolf an intense look.

Theo shrunk in his seat slightly. “Obviously not.” Not now anyways. He’d gain the upper hand back. “Lying is a way of life. You’ve been practically living a lie for a year now. Haven’t you? Trying to act like the old Stiles, when you were actually still corrupted from the Nogitsune.” He knew his assumption was true.

“That’s true. Very spot on actually. You’re smart, and a good thinker most of the time. But very dumb for lying to my father, and me. You’re going to need to learn never to lie to me again.” Stiles stated.

“Why the hell do you think I’m going to stick around with you-” Theo stopped talking because Stiles cut him off.

“Do you have anyone else to be with? Your fake parents, sure. But they won’t miss you. You don’t have a pack, you’re a lone wolf. A pathetic omega. No one wants you, trust me. Be happy I’m taking interest in you.” Stiles said nothing more after that, and neither did Theo. The werewolf wasn’t happy with what was said.

Ten minutes passed before Theo said anything to Stiles. “Where are we going? Can you say that much at least?”

 **  
** “Eichen. Eichen House’s basement. It’s vacant don’t worry. That’ll be our little hide-out for awhile.” Stiles’ voice was back to normal now, but he knew that he and Void were one now.


End file.
